deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees
CyberJason2009= Direction These two Slashers were Unstoppable, but who will Survive? Interlude Terra: Unstoppable Slasher Winners, Returning to Face Each Other. Wolverine, the Best there is at what He does﻿ SpiderZilla 04: and Jason Voorhees, The Unstoppable Machete wielding, Hockey Mask wearing Zombie. He's Terra The Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.﻿ Wolverine Terra: We talked about both of these Combatants, so we'll shorten them, while telling some stuff you may not know about them. Young Boy "James Howlett" was a Wimpy Sick Kid, but when he was growing up, He somehow gained Mutant Powers: a Sense of Smell and Rapid Healing. When the Family Groundskeeper murdered his Father, James gained Retractable Bone Claws and Stabbed the Murderer to Death... but the Murderer was actually his Real Father... Well Then SpiderZilla 04: Well that is going to be difficult to explain on the police report. Anyway Wolverine fought in World War 1 and 2 along with Vietnam, etc. because his healing factor slowed his aging. After the wars, he joined a program called The Weapon X Program. Terra: Which was a Horrifying Super Soldier Project. There, His Bones were turned into Adamantium, A Man-made Metal So Strong, Thor has Trouble breaking it. Weapon X Erased Logans Memories to turn him to the ultimate Killing Machine... but when they did That, Logan went Crazy and Killed Everyone in Weapon X.Big Mistake turning his Bones into the Strongest Metal, Cause Now his Bone Claws are now made of Adamantium SpiderZilla 04: So long story short, Wolverine got an adamantium transformation, He escaped and killed anyone that tried to stop him, He fought the Hulk before he was found by Professor Xavier and the X Men. Terra: Now a Member of the X-Men, Wolvy has a Place he can call Home, and a Family He didn't Stab. Wolverine has many Claw Moves, from the "Beserker Barrage" to the "Drill Claw" and Finishers from the "Beserker Barrage X" to "Weapon X". He so Durable, he can survive Hits from the Hulk, Thor, and the Hulkbuster SpiderZilla 04: If he also gets mad enough something snaps and he goes in the "Beserker Rage". Basically him going in Wild Animal Mode along with him not feeling pain. Now can anything stop him? Yes Terra: His Healing Factor is connected to his Brain, so if his Head gets Chopped off, He's Dead. He can also Die by Drowning, and doesn't really Rely on Others. Also His Healing is Healing Factor is Weak to Carbonanium SpiderZilla 04: Wolverine can beat Deadpool with ease, and he teamed up with the Hulk to take down the Villains of Weapon X Terra: He's Immune to Diseases, can Resist Mind Control, and can Fight for Days without Tiring. He's Equal Hand-to-Hand Combat with Captain America, Skilled enough to Tag "Speed Demon", Wolverine Battled with Satan Himselfand was Blown up with nothing left but his Adamantium Skeleton. SpiderZilla 04: And yet he got back up and beat the crap out of the guy who blew him up...If that doesn't show Epicness then I don't know what does. He can also, I'm Not kidding you, can sense animal emotions...Wolverine, The "Animal Whisperer". Terra: It actually makes sense, cause if you ask Me, Wolverine is Half Human and Half Animal to Me. Sabretooth: Tell me something Jimmy. Do you even know how to Kill me? Wolverine: I'm gonna cut your God Beep head off. See if that works Jason Voorhees SpiderZilla 04: Camp Crystal Lake, I would say it's a good place for families to take their kids and have a happy time...Buuut I'm not cause there's a Psycho Zombie killer on the lose with a Hockey Mask and a Machete. Enter "Jason Voorhees." Terra: Jason was a Camper of Crystal Lake, but Bullies threw Him into the Lake, Where He Drowned to Death. His Mother, Pamela Voorhees, who was filled with Rage, Killed any Naughty Teenager on the Camp. But that may not be the best Life Choice, Cause She got Decapitated in the End SpiderZilla 04: Yet for the people that killed her, Or anyone in general, They were going to pay, because Jason came back, and did what he is known for...Killing a lot of People. Terra: He originally a Sack over his Face, but then He found himself a Hockey Mask. His Favorite Weapon is the Machete, but that's not the only Weapon He's skilled with, He's pretty much good with any Weapon: the Classic Knife, the Decapitating Axe, the Stabbing Pitchfork. He can even use Long Ranged Weapons, like a Harpoon Gun, and even a Bow and Arrow. He can also set up Bear Traps without the Victom noticing It SpiderZilla 04: He's can also snap peoples necks with ease, lift up a sleeping back of people and slam them to the ground, and heck he beat Freddy Krueger without breaking a sweat. Terra: Jason is So Strong, He Swing a Person to the Ground so Hard, A Limb will break off: 1 Swing, One Arm, Second Swing, Other Arm, Third Swing, Head. He can Punch a Head clean off the Body, can Fold a Bed in Half with a Guy on it. He can resist any Stabs or Shots he gets Hit with. The Machete is strong to Stab through a Tree, Slice a Person in Half, and if you wanna go FT13th Logic, It's never been Broken. SpiderZilla 04: He is also the One with the Highest Killing streak of any horror Icon with a total of 158 victims. Also he can't die, Literally Nothing works. Gun shots, Stabbing him, gutting him etc. None of it works. Terra: He also has Two Powers, Remember when Freddy Cut off his Fingers, and Stabbed him the Eyes? well when Jason fell in the Water, You can see his Eyes, and he was holding Freddys Head with the Hand that was Cut, So Jason has Regeneration. Second Power, whenever a Victom "Turns", Jason will always be "Right There" So Jason has the Power of Teleportation SpiderZilla 04: Holy Crap does this Murderer have any weaknesses? Yes, but it's not a lot which isn't surprising. First he's afraid of the water. Terra: He's Very Slow, and He can get Disarmed. but That won't stop Him, He'll use his surroundings to kill his Victom if he has to, He got some Kills Near or In the Water, and Survived a Dream Beating from Freddy Krueger. Also, Remember Uber Jason?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Everything that The Normal Jason can do, Uber Jason can do even better. Uber Jason can punch through steel or metal walls, survive an explosion, see through simulations, and survive in space...Are we sure that Uber Jason isn't a terminator? Terra: User Jason would make a Great Terminator. Jason Voorhees is a Psycho Killer that No One can escape from, even if you think you Escaped, you'll end up Losing you Head. Jason: *looks through Trash and finds a Hockey Mask* ...? *Picks it up and looks at it* ... *Puts the Mask On, Walks in front of a Mirror, and checks out the New Style* ... *Walks Away* Fight Professor Xavier: (to Me my X-Men)﻿ The X-Men come to Professor Xavier except for Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead Cyclops: What is the problem Professor?﻿ Professor Xavier: Beast, Explain Beast: A Science Lab is being under Attack, the Scientists there are being Slaughtered by a Man wearing a Hockey Mask﻿ Cyclops: A man with a Hockey Mask? Ice Man: A man with a Hockey Mask? Couldn't the Police take care of this? Kitty Pryde: Hey where is Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead?﻿ Professor Xavier: Those Two are in the Middle of a Mission Themselves Beast: The Police did arrive, but when they entered the Building, They never came out﻿ Ice Man: Oh. Kitty Pryde: (I don't see why Professor is even bothering with Deadpool. I'll ask about it later) Cyclops: So do you want the us to take this guy down? ﻿ Professor Xavier: Yes, This Man is a Huge Threat, and must be Stopped Wolverine: Hang on Bub, I'm doing this mission alone. Cyclops: Logan you can't just charge in. Wolverine: Oh really? Says the guy who is horrible at leading a team Cyclops: Listen and listen good, We're going to work together and I'm not just saying that as a member of the X-Men, but as the "Leader" of the X-Men. Professor Xavier: Wolverine, sometimes Tasks must be Done as a Team﻿ Wolverine: Hmph *Leaves* Cyclops: This is off to a "Great" start. Ice Man: Wait just a question, do we have a name for this Hockey Mask killer?﻿ Beast: I read things about This Man, They call Him "Jason Voorhees"﻿ Ice Man: !!! Ja-Ja-Jason Vo-Vo-Voorhees? Cyclops: Is there a problem Bobby? Ice Man: Uh YEAH! JASON HAS KILLED OVER 158 PEOPLE AND HE CAN'T DIE!﻿ (Meanwhile at the Labratory) Jason: *Slices another Scientists, leaving One Left* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) Scientist: W-W-What do You want from Us Jason: *Picks him Up and points Machete at a Row of Canisters* Scientist: ...You want one of Those? Jason: *Nods* Scientist: I'll get you whatever one You want Jason: *Throws Scientist at a Computer* Scientist: Ok, Ok, I'll search for the one You want Jason: ... (Back with the X-Men) Beast: Where's Logan running off to anyway?﻿ Wolverine: (I maybe apart of this team, but I am not staying a team player. I work better alone) *Gets in his car and drives to the laboratory to stop Jason on his own* (back at the Lab) Scientist: *Finds the Canister that turns People into Metal* Jason: *Points at the Screen* Scientist: ...That's the one you want? Jason: *Nods* Scientist: Ok, it's in Room 3, First One to your Left Jason: *stares at the Scientist* Scientist: ...What? Jason: *Stabs the Scientist, no longer needing Him* (Outside of the Lab) Wolverine: *Stops the car and sees all the dead bodies* My god, This is just like what I did...When I got out of Weapon X. *Sniffs the air and heads inside of the building* Jason: *makes his way to Room 3, but sees Wolverine* ...﻿ Wolverine: *Sees Jason* Nice Mess. So you're the one everyone has been making a big deal about? What is it you want bub? Jason: ...﻿ Wolverine: Doesn't matter what you want, Things are going to get bad for you. *Claws come out* Let's see what you got Bub. Jason: *Pulls out Machete* *FIGHT*﻿ Wolverine: *Charges for Jason and starts stabbing him left and right* Jason: *doesn't Flinch and Punches his Face* Wolverine: AGH! *Falls to the ground, but jumps back up* You hit like a girl. *Then both begin a machete and claw fight* GRAUGH *Stabs Jason in the Chest* Jason: *Pulls out a Knife and Stabs his Neck* Wolverine: *Kicks Jason back and heals* Ok Bub Let's try that again. *Charges for Jason and tackles him to the ground and starts slicing him up* Jason: *Pushes him off and gets back up* Wolverine: DRILL CLAW *Jumps in the air and drills his claws into Jason* Jason: *Stands there like it was Nothing, Staring at Wolverine* ... Wolverine: GRRAUGH! BESERKER BARRAGE *Charges and slices Jason many times* TORNADO CLAW *Slices Jason in an uppercut* Jason: *Falls on the Ground* ... *Quickly gets back Up and Starts Slicing Wolverine* Wolverine: GRRR *Kicks Jason off* FATAL CLAW *A cross of energy damages Jason* Jason: *gets knocked back, but switches his Machete for his Axe* Wolverine: Getting rid of the Machete? You sucked with it anyway *Charges for Jason* BESERKER BARRAGE X *Starts slicing Jason* Jason: *Ignores the Slashes and Swings Axe at Wolverine* Wolverine: GAH *Gets hit but kicks Jason back* GRRR BESERKER CHARGE! *Summons the violet aura and increases his attacks on Jason* Jason: *Swings Axe at Wolverines Leg Multiple Times* Wolverine: GAH! *Falls to his knees* GRR *Starts stabbing Jason in his legs as well* Jason: *Ignores it and Swings Axe at Wolverines Shoulder* Wolverine: GAUGH! *Tries ripping out the Axe* What is this Axe made of?! VIBRANIUM!? *Still trying to get it out* Jason: *Pulls out Pitchfork and Stabs Him down* Wolverine: GAUGH! *Starts growling like crazy* You've done it now *Rips out the Pitchfork and axe thus Unlocking Beserker Rage* Jason: ... *Tries to Stab Him* Wolverine: GRAUGHHH *Ignores the pain and rips the Pitchfork out of Jason's hands and starts stabbing him over and over, also cutting off Jason's hand* Jason: *Looks at his Arm* ... *Disappears* Wolverine: !!! *Starts looking around, gets in a defensive position, all while sniffing the air and growling* Jason: *Appears behind Wolverine, but sets something in front him* Wolverine: *Turns around* !!! *Charges for Jason, but Gets caught in the Beartrap and yells in pain* Jason: ... *Walks Away, looking for the Room* Wolverine: Grrrr *Tries to get out of the beartrap by stabbing it* Jason: *Finds the Room, and finds the Right Canister* Wolverine: *Gets free and starts to heal* Grrrrr *Starts running in the direction Jason went* Jason: *Grabs the Canister, Walks out of the Room, and sees Wolverine* ...﻿ Wolverine: *Walks toward Jason* Grrrr Jason: *Slams Canister to the Ground, Breaking It, Releasing the stuff* Wolverine: *Stops and gets in a fighting position* Oh just great﻿ Jason: *Throws Hand to the Ground, absorbing the Stuff* Wolverine: *Cracks knuckles and neck, getting ready to rumble* Jason: *Gets covered in Metal, turning into Uber Jason* ... *Pulls out Harpoon Gun* Wolverine: And I thought Iron Man was overrated. *Charges for Uber Jason* Uber Jason: *Shoots Harpoon at Wolverine* Wolverine: GAUGH! GRRR *Ignores the pain and pulls out the harpoon* Uber Jason: *Pulls out Bow and Arrow and Shoots Arrow at Wolverines Face* Wolverine: GAU- *Falls to the ground*﻿ Uber Jason: *Walks toward the Body and pulls out Machete* ...﻿ Wolverine: *Plays dead, waiting for the right moment* Uber Jason: *Ready to Stab Wolverine* Wolverine: *Kicks the Machete out of Uber Jason's hand and rips the arrow out of his face* Uber Jason: ... *Pounds Him Down* Wolverine: GAH! *Pushes Jason back and gets up* Jason: *Picks up Machete* Wolverine: Alright Bub, Let's go. GRRAAUUUGGGHHH *Charges for Uber Jason* Uber Jason: *Swings Machete Wolverine: *Swings claws and the two start a claw and machete battle* Uber Jason: *Quickly starts Stabbing Wolverine* Wolverine: *Ignores the pain and drop kicks Jason* Uber Jason: *Gets back up and Throws Machete at Him* Wolverine: *Gets stabbed, but it's not enough to keep him down* GRAUGH! *Charges for Uber Jason* Uber Jason: *Punches Him down, then Grabs his Leg and starts Breaking It* Wolverine: GAH! *Slices Uber Jason's mask causing it to leave scratch marks* Uber Jason: *Stabs Wolverine with the Machete, then Grabs His Neck and holds him in the Air﻿* Wolverine: ACK! *Tries to get free but can't* Uber Jason: *Starts Choking Him so Hard, His Neck starts to Break* Wolverine: ACK ACK ACK! *Stabs through both sides of Uber Jason's neck since those don't have a lot of metal on* Uber Jason: *Ignores the Stabs as the Neck Breaks, then starts pulling the Head Off* Wolverine: *Starts cutting the neck in different directions* Uber Jason: *Tears off Wolverines Head, then pulls out the Claws in his Neck* ...Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) *K.O.* Conclusion Terra: ...Oh My God... What a Bloodbath SpiderZilla 04: ...I think I'm gonna be sick Starts turning green I'll be back...Possibly Starts running to a bathroom Terra: Ok, Time to Explain. While Wolverine may take the Speed, and may have Sharper Claws. And the Two both have Equal Defense. but Jason has a Large Arsenal to keep him Overwhelmed. Also, Jason Can't Die, But Wolverine Can. SpiderZilla 04: Walks back Ugh. Gags Exactly, Plus to be fair Freddy Krueger's weapon is similar to Wolverine's in a way being how they both have claws. Like Krueger's, Wolverines kinda didn't have any effect on Jason. Terra: Normal Jason can Effortlessly Rip Off Human Body Parts, but Uber Jason can easily punch through Metal Walls, So of course He would be strong enough at least Break Adamantium, so when the Neck Breaks, the Head is Free to Tear Off. Overall, Never bring Claws to a Jason Voorhees Fight SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is Jason Voorhees. Terra: Again Next Time Terra: Next Time On Death Battle. Tyrannosaurus Rex, the King of Dinosaurs... BULL CRAP Spinosaurus: *Roars* Indominus Rex: *Roars* *SPINOSAURUS VS INDOMINUS REX* |-| Neutron67= Wolverine vs Jason, Neutron67's sixth Death Battle contribution. Description One of the most iconic X-Men will take on the villain of Friday the 13th blade-to-blade. Prelude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, do you know what's cooler than fighting someone blade-to-blade? Wiz: No, what? Boomstick: Getting stabbed and coming back from more? Wiz: You mean like Wolverine of the X-Men? Boomstick: Yeah, and Jason from Friday the 13th. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Wolverine Wiz: Born in the late 1800s and having lived for over a hundred years, there is so much to say about the Wolverine. Boomstick: For a start, he was always getting sick as a little kid and he eventually he witnessed his father being murdered by the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan. All things considered, he took it well. Wiz: Well, if you call stabbing him with retractable bone claws, then sure. He did take it well. Boomstick: Now an orphan, James ran away with his childhood friend Rose. Things were going well, until he ended up stabbing her to death too. And I thought Wiz had a tough time trying to keep a date. Wiz: Not another word, Boomstick. Anyway, time went on and James took on the name Logan, which did a poor job in hiding his true identity, but nevermind. Logan did not just have bone claws, but also an incredible healing factor, which allows him to heal from most injuries and also slowed down his aging process. Boomstick: And after fighting in both World Wars and Vietnam, Logan got a new job offer in Weapon X. Why you may ask? Because they saw his potential to kill people and wanted him to become an even better killer. And thus, he was given the name Wolverine. Wiz: Unfortunately, and ever so originally, Wolverine was betrayed by the scientist, Dr. Cornelius, who had him cut open multiple times before covering his bones with the practically unbreakable adamantium. Being dense and stable on a molecular level, making it difficult for even heavy hitters like Thor and the Hulk from breaking it. Boomstick: And to prevent Wolvie from having to worry about his plaguing history so he could be the ultimate killing machine, Doc Cornelius erased all of Wolverine's memories. Buuut, that came back to bite him as Wolverine went on rampage and fought his way out of there. Well, old Cornelius got he wanted in the end, I guess. Wiz: But not for the reasons he wanted. Sometime later, Wolverine survived an encounter with the Hulk and eventually made his way to Charles Xavier and the X-Men. It was here that he became a real hero. Though his temper did not go away, and that made him hard to talk to. Wolverine: You going to tell me to stay away from your girl? Cyclops: Well, if I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl. Wiz: Even so, Wolverine proved to be a valued member of the team. He has high levels of strength and speed, and his animals senses allow him to sense enemies coming his way. That also makes him one of the best trackers. Boomstick: And his healing factor allowed him to survive an explosion by Nitro which reduced him to his adamantium skeleton. He got back right up and beat the shit of that dumbass. And he's even survived being stabbed by Thanos. You know, the big guy with the weird face and the gauntlet that allows him to do almost anything! Wiz: He's also defeated some of the best martial artists of the Marvel Universe, such as Captain America and Iron Fist. Boomstick: And yet he somehow loses to Punisher? Wiz: Well, Punisher is an expert martial artist too, and he's a brilliant strategist. Boomstick: Well, at least Wolverine is a good morale booster for his team. Beast: Probably not supposed to ask this. But in the future, do I make it? Wolverine: No. Boomstick: Yup, he knows exactly what someone needs to hear. Wiz: Right. Well, Wolverine is still not without his fair share of weaknesses. Boomstick: You sure about that. I mean, his healing factor... Wiz: Don't interrupt. As it so happens, Wolverine's healing factor only works because of his brain, so he is capable of drowning. And should his brain be destroyed, then he will die. Though not many people have the means to do that, so it's unlikely that this will happen to him. Boomstick: Unless you're Magneto, who actually killed Wolverine in Ultimate X-Men by ripping his skeleton out of his body. That's something that'll put you to sleep. ''' Wiz: Yes, but that's only because Magneto can maniuplate metal, so yeah. In addition, Wolverine's temper can get the best of him, and sometimes when that happens, he enters the Berserker Rage, '''Boomstick: In this state, Wolverine ignores all pain and loses all sense of self, allowing him to fight like the ultimate killer Dr. Cornelius always wanted him to be. Wiz: But putting all that aside, there are still few people in the universe, period, who can put the Wolverine down for good. Wolverine: The other one aint far away. Mystique (disguised as Storm): Come on, we have to regroup. Wolverine: I know, but there's a problem. Wolverine stabs Mystique. Wolverine: You're not part of the group. Jason Wiz: Over the years, the horror industry has produced many iconic monsters, but few can compete with the terror known as Jason Voorhees. Boomstick: But before he became the iconic killer who tortures the dreams of small children, Mr. Krueger has some competition there, he was just a small ugly kid. Wiz: Born to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, young Jason was born physically disfigured, resulting in him to be bullied for much of his early life. Boomstick: And it's no wonder mommy and daddy had such a hard time finding a babysitter. One fateful day, Pamela was forced to resort to sending him to a place called, Camp Half-Blo... Wiz: Camp Crystal Lake. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess I was looking at the wrong backstory. Wiz: In what really matters, Jason continued to face bullying at the camp. One day, the bullying went too far, and the other campers had Jason into the lake, where he drowned. Boomstick: One would think, the counselors would have acted and put a stop to this, but no. Instead, they chose to wrong day to make love to each other. Wiz: Devastated by her son's death, Pamela decided there was only thing she could do. She would make everyone who, in her eyes, was responsible for Jason's death and kill them. Boomstick: Well, at least she decided to be sensible about it. Pamela Voorhees: Did you know a young boy drowned the year before those two others were killed? The counselors weren't paying any attention... They were making love while that boy drowned. His name was Jason. Wiz: In the end, Pamela's last attempt at murder failed, and she finally met her own demise. Unbeknownst to her last would-be victim, her son had risen from his watery grave. Boomstick: And now he had a new purpose: to continue his mother's work and become the scariest serial killer of all time. So it's only natural he didn't stop after avenging his mother's death. Wiz: All too true. Now an undead zombie, Jason hides his disfigured head behind a hockey mask of one of his victims, and he wields the machete that was used to kill his mother. Boomstick: Oh, but he can use so many more. Literally anything he picks up, he can use as a weapon. He's used axes, hatchets, long bows, harpoon guns, and so much more. Damn, I'd be scared if he got his hands on a rocket launcher. Unless of course he points it the wrong way and shoots himself. But don't worry, that won't put him down. Wiz: Right. Jason has insane amounts of strength, and is capable of throwing people like ragdolls. What's more, he's extremely durable and possesses a healing factor which prevents him from being killed by normal means. Boomstick: I'll say. He's taken grenades to the face, been electrocuted, and even survived being set on fire. How does one stop this mindless monster? Wiz: Scarily enough, Jason is not mindless at all. On the contrary, he has shown himself to be quite tactful, employing stealth effectively to sneak up on his victims. He also frequently uses his environment to give him new weapons to kill people with, such as the time he picked up a flaming helicopter blade and swung it as easily as major league players swing baseball bats. And then there was the time he was able to anticipate and counter a trap set to catch, though this boost in intelligence came from Freddy Krueger and wasn't permanent. Boomstick: But that's okay. Jason's own strength and durability would've saved him even if he did somehow get caught in the trap. He's lifted massive amounts of weight, strong enough to punch a man's head off with a single punch, shrugged off fatal wounds to the head, and thrown countless projectiles at those he tries to kill. And he has no limit of projectiles. He can literally use anything. His machete, rocks, long medal rods, even the heads of decapitated victims. ''' Wiz: In addition, Jason also has an ability, though he does not use often, to teleport. In Jason Takes Manhattan, he was seen appearing before his victims over and over, but this ability is inconsistent as it's not shown on-screen. However, that ability transitioned in his guest appearance in Mortal Kombat X. While game mechanics do not count as feats, but most of Jason abilities done in the game are based off of what he has done in the movies. '''Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned. Freddy Krueger: Now, it's time to put this bad dog to sleep...for good! Wiz: But Jason's greatest feat is when he fought Freddy Krueger. Even when they fought each other in the Dream World, it was still impossible for Freddy to kill Jason, who literally did everything he could think of to kill Jason. He had him telekinetically thrown around like a ragdoll and even stabbed him with his own machete. Boomstick: Hell, he even got his eyes stabbed out. Seriously, is there any ''actual ''way to kill him? Wiz: Technically yes. While it is nearly close to impossible, Jason has died on several occasions, only to come back to life again and become even stronger and more terrifying than before. And while Jason can't be considered slow, his speed is not as great as his strength and durability. And he must still feel fear, especially to water, as Freddy was able to reduce him to a scared child by setting off water around him. So he the memory of how he first died clearly still haunts him. Boomstick: But who gives a shit, really? None of that matters when he'll just keep coming back for more. I don't care how many times you stab him, shoot him, electrocute him, or blow him up. He just will not stay dead forever. Jason performs the Kill for Mother, slicing Scorpion in two after three precise swings with his machete. Announcer: Jason wins. Fatality. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Slice and dice style! Death Battle Wolverine is walking through the forest, looking aggravated. This implies that he is lost. Suddenly, he tenses and starts sniffing the air around him. In one quick flash, he is thrown backward into a tree. As he heals from his injuries, Wolverine gets up to see his attacker is Jason. Wolverine: Bub, you picked the wrong day to piss me off! FIGHT! Wolverine charges at Jason, claws outstretched and drives both claws into Jason's chest. The attack is ineffective, and Jason punches Wolverine, sending him back to the ground. Jason advances, holding his machete, and swings the weapon downward. The machete rests in Wolverine's abdomen, and he cries out in pain. Jason picks up his machete and starts to walk away, but Wolverine gets back up. Wolverine: Hey, I'm not done with you yet, Bub. Jason stares back at Wolverine. Wolverine: That's right, I heal fast, too. Jason advances on Wolverine and tries to hit Wolverine again. Wolverine extends his claws again and attempts to stab Jason. Eventually, Jason swings a wide arc with his machete. As Wolverine jumps back, Jason lunges and stabs him in the chest. However, Wolverine simply pulls the blade in closer and slashes Jason across the chest. Both stare into each other's eyes, then pull back. Wolverine heals from his stab wound, and Jason starts to advance on him. Wolverine: No use, Bub. I could do this all day. Jason lifts his machete and charges Wolverine again. Wolverine stands his ground, then moves out of the way at the last moment. Before Jason can correct his course, Wolverine slashes Jason across the back, then shoves him into a tree. However, Jason pushes backward with so much force, Wolverine is launched into the ground. Before he can recover, Jason picks him up and throws Wolverine into another tree. The tree snaps upon impact with Wolverine's body and tumbles to the ground. Eventually, Wolverine starts to get back up, groaning. Wolverine: Damn, this is going to take a while. Wolverine suddenly tenses and dives to the side as Jason attempts to ambush him. Wolverine attacks from the side and slashes Jason's stomach, then uppercuts him in the chest. Wolverine: No use sneaking up me! Wolverine advances on Jason, only to launched backward by the force of Jason's next swing with his machete. Wolverine lands close to the end of the forest, where a beach is in view. After Wolverine recovers, he hears Jason moving in on his vicinity. '' Wolverine: My turn to get the drop on you. ''Bringing out his claws, Wolverine uses them to climb the nearest tree. Looking down, he sees Jason coming out of the forest and staring at the water. suddenly, he sees Wolverine's footsteps stop in the middle of the sand. Turning around suddenly, Jason swings his machete at the tree Wolverine has climbed. Fortunately, Wolverine jumps off the tree in time and lands at a safe distance while the tree falls on top of Jason. Wolverine slashes at the part of the tree which landed on top of Jason and rips it away. However, Jason drives his machete into Wolverine's chest and hits him toward the beach. As Jason advances on his opponent, Wolverine pulls out the machete and starts crawling away from Jason. However, Jason picks up his machete, then grabs Wolverine and throws him bodily over his shoulder. Jason stares back the water, possibly remembering the time he first drowned. Suddenly, he hears Wolverine rising again. Wolverine: Enough is enough! Jason stares back at Wolverine, who enters the Berserker Rage. Jason attempts to swing his machete again, but Wolverine moves too fast for him to follow. Wolverine drives both claws into Jason's chest, forcing him to the ground. Then he pulls back as Jason swings again; however, he charges back again. He slashes one of his claws again, slicing Jason's machete to pieces. Jason jumps rises up again and punches Wolverine, throwing the X-Man back onto the ground. However, he gets back up and uppercuts Jason's face with both claws, destroying his mask. Wolverine: Bub, you make the Brood look handsome. Before Jason can attempt to attack again, Wolverine charges him. Wolverine: Tornado Claw! Wolverine slashes upward at both of Jason's arms, severing them from Jason's body. Before they can fall to the ground, Wolverine slashes them to pieces and they scatter across the ground. Wolverine charges Jason and drives him into the water and continues ripping his body to pieces. The two of them vanish from sight and disappear into the water, which becomes thick with red blood. Eventually, Wolverine rises from the water again. Wolverine: Don't piss me off. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn, I'd want to stay dead after that. Don't show this to little kids, folks. Wiz: Too true. With their healing abilities taken into account, it is obvious that no one attack is going to put either Wolverine or Jason down for good. Boomstick: I'll say. Stabbing each other over and over again just wasn't going to, well, cut it. Wiz: Therefore, it would all be a matter on who would be able to tear the other limb from limb. And with that being the case, Wolverine is more likely to pull that off due to not only his healing factor, but his adamantium skeleton. Boomstick: Jason can take just as much punishment as Wolverine, but he just doesn't have that metal skeleton to give a very, very very very, very, very small advantage. ''' Wiz: What's more, most of Jason's opponents do not have the durability Wolverine has. One of the few opponents Jason has had to fight who could take his punishment was Freddy Krueger, and his durability is nowhere near on par with Wolverine's. In addition, while in the Dream World, Freddy only was able to take the upper hand after using Jason's fear of water against him. '''Boomstick: Plus, Wolverine's animal senses were perfect for tracking Jason and reacting to his attacks, so not even sneaking up on him, one of Jason's most reliable weapons, wasn't of much use. Wiz: It's also worth noting that Jason only uses stealth to sneak up on his opponents, but he does not apply it in an actual fight. Plus, his speed is not as good as Wolverine's, not to mention all of his physical abilities increase dramatically when he's in the Berserker Rage. Once he did enter that state, it was only a matter of time before Jason got overwhelmed. Boomstick: Yup, Jason just couldn't stop him from going berserk. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Polls Who do you think would win? Wolverine Jason Who do you want to win? Wolverine Jason Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Neutron67 Category:CyberJason2009 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Monster' Themed death battles